the toa of planet earth
by biolaj1998
Summary: the title used to be my bionicle adventure: one day a normal boy got send to the world of spherous magna and with his friends became toa better than it sounds. this is co writen with cheong.yewfong. disclaimers don't own bionicle cause if i did i would make a book and not an online story
1. Chapter 1 arrival

Hey. The name's Nickolaj.

Do you know that kind of day where you wake up on top of the world and it all just end up in problems? It can be one of the worst days you would ever have in your whole life. And now I had it today, I wish I could just fall of a random cliff and cut off all the downright insane problems that I was gonna face.

"Score! Ten points for Team HighCliff, and that concludes the final winner of the annual sports competition!" The noisy Coach's voice blared into the megaphone as I finally made the final kick into the opponent's goal post. Friends rushed in to congratulate me as I squeezed them a tired smile and went to search for a bench.

"Great job, Nic! Did you see the captain's face?" My coach, Mr Leansley, gave me a hard smack on the back.

"Ya, ya, he looked pissed off." I mumbled, and reach for my water bottle.

"And now's he's pissing off the goalkeeper.

I know the goalkeeper. His name was Ronald Richardley, a certain civilian from my neighborhood. From my perspective of him, that guy never stops eating. Once my family visited his house for a Christmas dinner, and I caught him nibbling on the gingerbread house which was supposed to be chared for everyone at the back of the kitchen when I was in the way to the toilet. So to me, it wasn't really surprising to see him unable to jump as I made a super high kick a few moments ago

After a few ten or twenty slaps on the back and a few kisses from my aunts (yeah, I can't believe they actually came forty miles to here just to see me deliver a goal and give their nephew a peck on the cheek. But how can you judge a women?)

For a celebration, we decided to go hang out in the nearby shopping mall for some skateboards and cool stuff. I frowned, thinking about my mom's approval.

Even with the age of 15, I was still a mama's boy. you can say my mom is a over-decent kind of women. I won't deny that. Even sometimes for lunch, she would trace a heart shape on my sandwich using tomato skin. And when I said I wanted to go out with my friends, she would yell at me and gave me a two hour long lecture. Holy god, I can spend that kind of time doing 100 pages of maths worksheet.

But the last time I asked for that was when I was nine and my friends asked me to go to the pub for Henry, a friend's birthday party. Back then, I would be pondering what a pub is. But I got a feeling it was a bad place when my mom suddenly screamed at me. Now, I wished I had dragged Henry to the mental hospital and make him spend the whole birthday there. Hey, that's way better than getting a nine year old innocent boy go drunk.

Later then, I dragged myself to home, a simple cream colored semi-D. My mom was waiting for me at the kitchen, her green eyes sparkling, her frizzy hair tied into a hasty bun. She beamed at me when I threw my sweaty shirt onto the laundry bag. "Why hello, sweetie. How was the match?"

"We won." I said simply, and dragged a towel to the bathroom for a shower, but mom stopped me. "Um, sweetheart, your friends just called me, and they told me all about the match. I was so proud of you. So I gave you a surprise." Her tone got gleeful. I rose an eyebrow. Normally, her so called "surprise" would be a ticket to the science fair, which I've been a million of times, or a stroll in the park, with mom.

"I'll give you permission to go with your friends. I'll give you some money to spend for." She winked, her eyes sparkling again, and went upstairs.

I practically just stood there, my jaw hanging open for the rest of the fifteen minutes, until mom came back with a handful of dollars.

"Spend it wisely, sweetie. Don't buy anything unnecessary!" Mom's voice nagged me for the last time, before I shouted back "No worries, mom!" And ran down the street, my heart lightening with freedom.

My friends met me at the dropping lot of the shopping mall, and we quickly planned the routine. We'll be hitting the skateboard shop for some stickers and new kneepads and then we proceed to the food court. We agreed, and I stepped into the shopping mall, finally, without the supervision of my mom.

I had a awesome time.

We went to the prank shop too, and we tried on some cool punk jackets (But was so damn expensive my money given to spend was barely half of the price). I wasn't sure about the others, but I was sure I had a whale of time. Then the bad stuff happened. I was strolling with my friends to the last shop, when I suddenly felt the urge to pee.

I excused myself from my friends and took a fast ran to the nearest public washroom. After the break, slowly I felt myself loosing consciousness. I guess that match completely stolen all the energy. I tried to make a call to my friends that I would be resting for a while and call them to find me, but their cell phones wasn't answering. I sighed. I guess they would have a hard time finding me. I felt like I was in no shape to move.

As time whizzed by, I passed out myself.

Meanwhile, far away from the civilized planet of Earth, a universe called Bionicle, and deep inside the galaxy, under a volcano in the district of Ta- koro, a biomechanical red figure poked a unconscious human figure with a thin ash pole, which just lied beside the shores of the volcanic area, under the silent company of a elder looking, hunched but still another mechanical figure.

"Do you think he will live?" the taller red figure asked.

"It's up to destiny." The hunched figure, whom they call Turaga Vakama, answered quietly. "He radiates the power of a Fire Toa. He must hold something worthy under our protection. In the meanwhile, let's bring the little one to a more comfortable place."

The red figure, Toa Nuva Tahu, nodded solemnly, and picked the dazed human onto his armored, muscular hands, and both of them made their way to the place where the civilians, or the name matoran, dwelled.

It took a while, but the boy finally pulled himself to a conscious state. He cried at the first sight of Turaga Vakama, and leaped backwards, as if he had saw a cockroach.

"What the hell are you two?" That was all he could say, even with all the questions bursting in his mind. Toa Tahu stepped forward and told him his name, and the duty of his, then followed by Turaga Vakama. "I DON'T GET IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I!? I WANNA FREAKING GO HOME!"

"Are you sure we can trust this creature, Turaga?" Toa Tahu reached for his magma swords. The elder stopped him. "No, every being deserves a chance to show their abilities, Toa Tahu." The elder mumbled.

If it weren't so horrific and sudden, the human might've said "I can hear you guys perfectly fine, dooshbags."

Turaga Vakama sighed, and explained everything, from the history of the land to his duty. All the human can do was just blink occasionally. "So... you're saying I'm a Toa, a guardian of the realm?"

The Turaga nodded. Toa Tahu tensed. "Turaga, we must get him a Toa suit. His vulnerable skin will be a great advantage of the enemy. He won't stand a chance."

A Toa suit? Cool. The frizzy haired boy gave a grin. Turaga Vakama nodded. "But first, what is your name?" He questioned slowly.

"Mads." He boy greeted firmly.

"Very well. Mads, please, follow me." And the Turaga took slow steps to his hut.

This was crazy.

One minute Nikolaj remembered he was dozing off in the lobby of a certain shopping mall, and now he woke up, all the sleepiness drained out of him and he was lying in a desert. Questions whirled around his head, clicking and dying for a good explanation how the heck did he got here. But he could only ponder while the wind blew across his face, caressing it like a rough hand.

Hours of walking and thinking exhausted him again. He tried so many scenarios and guesses, yet not even one could lead him to the right answer. He tried thinking about cool stuff, like the cool jackets and skateboards, but that just led him even more sleepy. Well, a little sleep won't do me any harm, wouldn't it?

He thought it would just be a sleep, but he collapsed into the sand, and he can't think anymore.

Beyond the sandy horizon, a blue figure trudged along the paths. It was long before she had visited this deserted area, given the name Shperpus Magna. The last time wasn't such a good impression, she was invited to a duel between their deadliest enemy, Makuta, and their worshipped go, Mata Nui. Mata Nui won, and peace reigned. But this land didn't really get affected by the god's remaining magic. She simply came here to think a little, as she had been offered a trip to and fro to this world by Brutaka as a gift of saving him from the Order of Mata Nui(long story). Come to think of it, guilt stabbed her for releasing that cruel being from the Prison.

The deeper she thought, the more distracted she was, until she didn't see a body almost tripping over her. She winced, and looked over the sand. On it lay a still being, with blue and khaki color on it. The blue figure looked at it with sheer interest, and looked back at the scarlet being behind her.

"There's something lying in the sands."

The red figure examined the unconscious being on the sand. "It's a living being. Strange, it isn't from this universe."

A shiny black heartlight, pressed deeply into its heart, glowed brightly. She bit her lip. It wasn't entirely alien. The red being gasped.

"Maybe we should bring him home. We can't take any risk leaving something maybe important lying here, dying."

The blue figure nodded, and picked the being up gently, careful not to harm anything. His skin was tender and extremely exposed, which made the blue figure strangely concerned.

Without further thinking, she started her journey home.

"I am really in total hallucination. Do you actually think I'll even fit into that...Iron Man suit?" Mads crossed his arms, frowning as he looked at the bulky combat attire. It was, from tip to toe, lined with iron armor.

Toa Tahu shrugged. "Why not?"

Mads took deep breaths. This was beyond any limit of insanity he had ever experienced. Back on Earth, he had once tried a rugby suit on, and it took him a solid hour to raise it from his body. Forget this medieval armor. "Okay, I would like to clarify a few things. First, I'm no fit in lifting armor. not even a one pound block of it. Second, I'm not a Toa. I'm just a kid with a big red 'target for bullies' words on my head."

"And that's the reason you're here. I'm your specialized trainer, Tahu. Trust me, and you'll be able to handle things that are out of your bonds before this. Now wear that armor." Tahu said proudly.

"Fine, fine! I'll try it on, but don't expect me to move." Mads groaned, and suited up. He was more than surprised when it fitted almost perfectly on his body, and it was light. "Hey, not bad." He muttered, and swung around for a little try out.

"Its made of protosteel, one of the strongest and lightest material on this universe. Perfect for combat conditions." Tahu explained.

Mads clicked his tongue, like he would always do when he gets impressed. Then he thought about all the controlling powers in movies, and concentrated. A fire erupted on the ground right in front of him, sending Mads crashing back.

"The armor is only one of its kind," Tahu added. "It only gives the power to whom it chooses. And now you just scorched the ground the matorans just freshly paved, that completely clarifies that you truly are a chosen Toa."

It was like Harry Potter to Mads, except it was the armor was the wand. He stared at the mini destruction with awe. "Sweet. I am a Toa." He grinned, and Toa Tahu chuckled at his new ward. "Come, let's begin the training before you burn us all up."

so that was it hope you like the re-writen chapter and i have to give my many thanks to without her this story would still be boring so give her a big hand everyone *claps*


	2. Chapter 2 friends

Chapter 2- friends

District- Ta-koro

Tahu brushed a scorching fire sphere against the mask of Mads, who dodged and shot one at Tahu's feet. The human took out his wooden sword, and tried to loose his opponent's balance by slashing it across its feet, because it was blunt and only made for major counteracting. Tahu moved his feet away, and clashed it with his magma swords.

With his weapon gone, Mads bit his lip, and rolled across the floor, snatching one of Tahu's magma blade, and shot three fire sphere's at the Toa Nuva of Fire. While he was distracted, he stabbed the fire toa's feet with his and curved his sword below The Toa Nuva Tahu's chin, its blade a hairs breadth before slicing Tahu's throat, ending the duel.

"You're getting well trained, little one." Tahu stepped away, chuckling. Mads beamed with pride. It was so long before he ever got praised before.

"Thanks. It's just so easy. I don't know how, but it's just like that." Mads gave a happy sigh. Truthfully, it was. Everyday since the beginning of the training, he had been seeing all the moves like playing with dandelions, though he still took them seriously. He think deeply as he spun the magma sword with ease before giving it back to his master.

"Brother! Brother!" Tahu spun around as a golden figure, similar to Toa Tahu's body, came panting at this direction.

"If its a minor problem, I would like you to get out of my sight, brother Takanuva." He glared at the Toa of light. "I have my duties to carry."

"No, this is a major situation, brother. Jaller and Hahli found a organic being lying on sherpus magna. Its looks doesn't match us, yet it has a heartlight. its now lying in Ga-metru's medical hut, under the care of the best healers." Mads could see Toa Tahu's eyes narrowing. "I'll go." Then he turned to me. "I would encourage you to go too."

Mads wasn't surprised. "Okaaay, just let me get out of this...suit...agk..."

x-x-x-x

*Nikolaj's POV*

Sometimes I prayed that I was deaf, so I didn't need to listen to voices. there was a amount of two horrifying alien voices echoing in my head now:

"What is this curious rahi?"

"No one knows." Another voice answered quietly.

I forced my consciousness to trigger back, and flung my eyelids open. That was the worst idea that came into my head.

I came face to face with two robotic creatures, each with a pair of eerie looking eyes staring at me. "GAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL-" I screamed, flinging myself to the back of the wall. Please tell me I'm freaking dreaming, please tell me I'm freaking dreaming. Fear froze me to place, and the robots looked at me with interest. It took a eternity, and when i finally calmed down, I wanted to settle myself onto the stone slab again.

There was more chattering, and more robots looking at me. I was too scared and exhausted to know what they were talking about. Suddenly I heard the door bursting open, revealing a way taller robot, and beside it, was Mads, in his frizzy hair, big glasses.

First question: What the hell was he doing here?

But I was too happy and relieved and shocked to ask anything.

"MADS! SAVE ME!" I flung myself to him, and a odd pain struck my chest. I frowned, and looked at where my heart was, before screaming for the second time. A crystal was sealed onto my heart, gleaming. "WHAT? How did I get a STONE, ON MY CHEST?"

"Um, you got it when we found you. Apparently, I think, it would be the new source of your life now." The blue one pursed its sapphire lips. The words struck me like daggers, and I slumped to the ground. My life was now depended on a stone. Unable to believe, I touched it softly, and shuddered as a chill was sent down my spine. It was like touching a heart. So it was true. I wondered if my real heart was still inside.

I bit my lip again, letting the coppery taste of blood flow into my mouth. Mads gave me a sympathetic look, and lowered to give me a assuring hug. I sniffed, and returned it, only to have another nasty surprise. Instead of touching tender hand, my right hand could only feel metal. I withdrew almost immediately, and looked at my left hand.

Or what, to be the remaining of it.

"Now what happened to my hand?" I stared at the etched iron robotic five fingered mould that replaced my fleshy hand. My mom would commit suicide if she ever sees this. Then I scanned more of my body parts, all of them were replaced too.

"It seemed to be a Vorox bite, when we last checked it last. We tried our best to give you the best replica of it."

"I want to know every detail about it. Pronto." I snapped, disbelief and shock overwhelming me. The blue figure, Toa Hahli, stepped forward. "As you wish, for what I'm about to say wasn't poison."

"We was carrying you along the sand, feeling strangely secured. I thought we were safe, at least, until we reached here. But when you're in the wild, any threat could happen. Suddenly, at all the times, something emerged from the sand. Me and my fiery brother, Jaller took our positions, waiting for the upcoming danger. And danger it was. A monstrous beast crawled from the sand, its looks matched perfectly what the Gladiators, Kiina, described, the feared creatures of the sands of Bara Magna. The Vorox. Its ruby eyes stared straight into mine, trying to inject fear. I stood on my ground, and called Jaller to prepare for a long battle. I set you down with care, onto the sand, and we clashed into battle with the desert beasts. We were in the middle of the battle, and the vorox was loosing, so it started pouncing at you. It grabbed you, and tore off your hand. I almost skipped a beat. It was trying to threaten me. I winced, and backed off. It hissed, but it didn't end. It tore off one of your eye, and I couldn't take it anymore. I shot a blast of energy at it, and the blow threw him far away from you. I brought you home as soon as possible, and convinced the healers to make work their magic."

I wasn't ready to even face a mirror now. Oh, great. Give me a hook and a eye patch, and I'm ready to become Captian Jack Sparrow right now. Despite my looks, Mads hugged me even tighter like I looked just as same, and withdrew in a whiz.

"NIK! I thought I was the only one stuck in this crazy world!" Mads grinned. "Um... yeah. Me too." I wasn't really in the mood to speak. But that guy didn't really answer me. He kept chattering all about his six days life here, from where he got found by a Turaga, a elderly of a village, and a Toa, a guardian of a village with superpowers. I thought it sounded kinda cool when he told me he was one of them.

"Wow." That was all I could only say.

Among the tension, something weird happened. A light sphere shot out of my hand, knocking off a nearby pot of herbs. All of the robots (or what Mads call them 'Toas') looked at the small damage, and looked back at me.

"What...what just happen? Did someone do that, or it was..." I looked at the leaking pot, frowning. "...me?"

"Yes, that came from you." Jaller pointed it out calmly. "You're, similar to the being you call Mads... a Toa. And without further explanations," He cut off my protests (and squeals) with a half raised hand, "You'll have to attend training to control your powers. We wouldn't expect anonymous unexpected trick about the land."

"Oooh, ooh! You can train with me and Tahu!" Mads exclaimed, hopping like a over caffeinated bunny. I smiled. "Sure."

"OH YEAH! WE'LL BE THE BEST TOA PARTNERS, EVA!" He did lots of Kamen Rider moves, and looked back at me. I felt uneasy, and suddenly created a shadow beam around nowhere, shattering a wooden slab on the floor. Jaller seemed to frown. I bit my lip. I guess they weren't expecting this. "Um, I don't know what I did just now."

And now I was completely confused by myself. Jaller leaned to speak with Tahu for a brisk moment. Tahu went from so many emotions I almost laughed, from panic to rage, then disbelief, and finally a convinced look. He patted Jaller on the shoulder, and beckoned me to follow. I smiled uneasily, getting the feeling that something was under his sleeves when a light suddenly shone in my palm. I looked down, and saw a mask, beautifully carved, and shone both brightly and dimly. I impulsively placed it on, and alien energy rushed into my veins. Now with the guts, I looked at the mirror. I didn't look like a human at all now. I practically look like what you call those Toa now.

A whisper echoed in my mind: You hold the Kanohi Ethorake, the mask of Light and Darkness.

I did something unexpected.

I smiled.

Then I turned back, and followed the human Toa and the Toa of Fire, into the alien world of Bionicle.


	3. Chapter 3 a new ally

Chapter 3- a new ally

A year. A whole year, since Roxie's good friend, Mata Nui, sacrificed himself to locking his soul into that stupid Mask of Life. Flashes of Mata Nui fighting with his brother and his enemy, Makuta, played under her eyelids.

Come to think about it, it was probably the first (and probably the last), crazy time she had befriended a god. The last words her friend spoke to her was still echoing, slowly, in her mind, before the last of his soul seeped back into the mask, and it dissolved into gold dust.

Makuta will rise again. Find the two of the human Toa, they will replace me as your ally.

Human. There wasn't just her in this crazy world. At first the words struck her with bewilderment and confusion, but slowly it came to her is she can enter this crazy world, any human could.

The thought of facing Makuta sent chills along her spine. Three vs one, sounds easy. Bu when someone informs you you're gonna face a super powerful leader of darkness, three isn't even enough to make a dent on him.

Roxie bit her lip, and looked over the silvery horizon of the protodermis sea. A magnificent line of towers stood at the island of Metru Nui, taking her breath for the shortest of the moments. There, deep in the beautiful civilized city, dwells the two human ally she would have to recruit.

She took a deep breath, and launched herself into the city.

Nikolaj launched his crossbow at his desired target, hoping for a bullseye for the tenth time. Mads and Tahu had been out for almost a hour, but he wasn't in mood to ask why? He never liked aiming, and he always failed in archery. He sighed as looked around the training grounds.

He had been in this world for at least a few days, in this insane world of Bionicle. The civilians are called matorans, and they only eat weird stuff and berries and fish. It was so hard to adapt to this condition, and Nikolaj bet it would be a year before he could learn how to greet a matoran in matoran language.

And one irritating thing about being a Toa: He had to take shifts guarding a city by at least 1700 kilometers wide and 1500 kilometers long. How is that even possible for a normal guard? Nikolaj tried to tell them that he wasn't a security guard, but Mads was so enthusiastic with a boring guard job Nikolaj couldn't say a single no.

His thoughts were suddenly broke when a matoran ran around the city, screaming loud enough for the people to hear from inside the training grounds.

He heaved a sigh. He wished Mads didn't have to train separately. Tahu's lecturing was starting to kill him. If only Mads was here, at least there was someone he could share his feelings with...

"UNKNOWN HUMAN APPROACHING! UNKNOWN HUMAN APPROACHING!"

Unknown human approaching? What in the name of Mata Nui does that mean? I frowned. Mads was a human, but the matoran knew them and they wouldn't scream like that. So it has to mean...

Without thinking, I sped outside, in time to see a girl in a suit of blue and white armor standing at the dock, attracting hundred's of eyes. I knew it was a female because of her feline looks peeping from the sapphire masks, and her long hair was tied into a bun. A bo staff was slung over her back, and she looked deadly. I rose a eyebrow. Sure she looked pretty, but what was her purpose here?

Alert, I reloaded my crossbow, and walked forward.

Roxie frowned at the sight of a being in front of her, which what seemed like a hybrid between a Toa and a human. Maybe mostly Toa armor covered him, but there was a fleshy right hand attached to his wrist. She sense the tiniest of fear of this being, but something told her she was one of the ally she needed. She picked up courage, and stared as the boy walked over to her.

"Hey," She greeted him simply, making sure her tone sounded friendly and alert at the same time. "I'm Roxie."

The boy stared at his loaded crossbow, then at her. He slung the weapon behind his back expertly, and greeted her with a thin smile. "My name's Nikolaj. Nice to meet cha."

Meanwhile, in Nikolaj's mind, it was spinning like crazy, trying to find where he saw that face. Roxie...Roxie's face was so familiar he almost wanted to drag himself to the memory machine and do the most complex operation if possible.

Roxie frowned at the stunned guy. He looked frozen, his soul vanished from his eyes. She guess he was in deep thought. Then common sense she started thinking too. What would he be thinking suddenly when he was meeting someone unexpected? He was looking at her face- like someone would when they try to recognize something or someone.

But she never remembered meeting him before, not even once. Maybe it was a glimpse, or something... To avoid more awkward staring, she tried to shock him with a singe of thunder. It worked like magic, Nikolaj's body jerking back to normal. "Ouch! What was that for!" The guy rubbed his shoulder, groaning. Roxie smirked. "Oh, sorry, you were in your little world, and I had to pull you out from it before you drool." She made sure her tone was sarcastic enough for his smile to grow thin.

"Sorry, that happens for some times," Nikolaj's face went red with embarrassment "To me." Roxie's smirk grew into a grin. Then a familiar yell broke our awkward stare. "Hey!"

Nikolaj spun around and grinned, finding his good friend Mads running to this direction. He panted as he came to a halt, and looked at me, then at Roxie. "I... had... hah... to... escort Turaga... Vakama to the... Court... whew... Then... blargh...I saw... a...cuckoo...matoran running... oh dammit WHY CAN'T I JUST...FINISH...MY SENTENCE!" Mads yelled.

I looked at Roxie, and realized she was giggling under her mask. I did what I could.

I facepalmed.

After the human Toa of Fire finally got his breath, he settled down on the rocky path, and looked at Roxie. "Anyways, I was back from escorting Turaga Vakama to the Court when a cuckoo matoran passed by screaming unknown human... weird! I ran to the dock and found you talking with this cute girl." I could feel Roxie stiffen beside me, a murderous atmosphere started to form around her . I tried to tell the mad guy "wrong idea", partly he sucked badly at flirting, and partly Roxie looked like she was gonna tear him to pieces, but he kept on. "Who are you, my friend? Um I'm Nikolaj's good friend Mads, and I'm one of the first human that landed-"

I wasn't a big fan of japanese martial arts. But I could only stand there and watched, dazed as Roxie took out her bo staff and started attacking Mads. Then I covered my eyes, and waited for the whole situation to end. But in the end I got fed up and shot a light sphere between both of them. They looked at me, then Roxie scowled at Mads, who was still confused.

"Ahem. Anyways, back to the introduction. Mads, this is Roxie-"

"You don't know my history. I came here even before Makuta's fall." Roxie spat at Mads. "You're just one of the newbies here."

"Okaaay...chill girl... I believe you man! How about a outgoing tomorrow? It'll clear your mind... just you and me, eh?" Gods, Nikolaj thought as he stared at his good friend. Was that fight no enough?

Roxie looked like she had enough. Her nostrils flared, and she took position, but stopped by me. "Okay people. Enough with the fighting. You need to take control of yourself, and first questions first. Roxie, do you have a master t anything?"

The girl nodded. "You would've know. I have the power of lightning." She demonstrated briefly by showing me a small sphere filled with high voltage of energy. I looked at it with awe. "Cool..."

She gave me smile. "Thanks. What about you?"

Mads beamed. "Fire!"

"I'm not talking to you!" Roxie snapped. She turned to me. I shrugged. "Light and Darkness." Roxie squinted and examined me like I was a statue. "Cool. This element is rare, but I would hope you fall to the dark side."

Dark side? I got confused a little, but Mads stopped the conversation. "Okay, now we know each other and all, why not let's take a teeny weeny nine hour rest? I'm sure we can talk tomorrow?"

Nikolaj waited at the entrance of the great Temple, just as planned later at the morning, he was snapped awake, got hit by a shelf just on top of his head, slipped on the stone floor, and bonked his head on the door just to answer a call from the matoran.

Now he was all prepared, he was just waiting the two Toa to arrive.

Five minutes passed, and Nikolaj felt a thin shock along his shoulder and throughout his body. He spun around, and caught Roxie smirking at him again. "Hey."

"Hi..." I suddenly remembered something. "Ah, I forgot to ask you something. Just curious, how did you come here?"

Roxie sighed, and leaned on a mossy wall. "It begins about when I was back at Earth, doing my own stuff after school. Then in the middle of nowhere, rainbow colors started to glow around me, then it swallowed me whole in a blink. The next thing was I ended up in the desert."

I chuckled. "I came here by snoring." Roxie laughed, and Mads also joined in, panting heavily again. "Hi... mor...ning... *bah* gods...that trip... was...killing me..." He lied straight on the entrance of the temple, and started to snore. Nikolaj laughed, and kicked Mads lightly. "C'mon, tough guy. Rise and shine...for the second time of the day." Mads moaned, and shuffed slowly on the floor. "Uh...oh yeah. I heard your conversation before I came here... I think Nik will know some of the parts..."

"I was as usual, doing my homework back from my usual football practice, and suddenly my pencil broke. That was one of my most irritated problems. I opened my desk for some spare pens, but didn't find any. I grumbled more, knowing all the pencil storage was downstairs. I was starting to make my way downstairs when suddenly I lost balance. I panicked, expecting a really jolting pain and my mom calling. Then I'll have to spend the rest of my life in the hospital. But no, it didn't. There was a portal, appearing so suddenly at the feet of the stairs I screamed, and it welcomed me, sending toppling into darkness. The rest... i guess Nik, you might know."

"Yeah... guess I won the best award for "most awkward entrance into crazy world...'" Roxie smiled, and Mads laughed. "Well, congratulations, N-"

A scream rang through the whole city again. This time it wasn't a cray matoran. There was the ring of the alarm bell. My heart plummeted. The alarm bell only rang in the greatest of dangers, and it never rang, even for a century. A matoran's "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" cut his thoughts.

Roxie stiffened. "The bell never rang ever since its creation. It greatly signals that your realm is at risk. We'll have to help the matorans and find out the cause of the bell ringing."

"Well, it may be a prank, but fine. Biotransformation?" Mads groaned. At the last three days, he was granted a great wish to have a two sided life, that is to have another solid Toa state dwelling in his body. But in every transformation, it required a word. He once hated to say this, though he knew after the transformation he would become a supercool Toa, but it felt so humiliating in the process. He knew how a thirty year old guy feel acting in a Ultra man show now.

Light swallowed Mads wholly, and after it died, in the human's place was a Toa, its armor colored in the mixture of red and orange. On his face held the Kanohi Rodè, the Mask of Truth, and on his right hand grasped a deadly double bladed sword that glinted under the morning sun.

"Let's kick some asses." Mads grinned, and the three of the human Toa ran into the chaotic situation.

x-x-x-x

hope you liked the chapter oh and i also need some oc's that are makuta hybrids here is the OC form


	4. Chapter 4 the fight begins

Chapter 4- the battle begins

"Oh, crap."

"Oh, no, no, no..."

"OF ALL THE BAD STUFF IN THIS WORLD, GOD YOU KIDDING ME?"

In front of the three Toa, stood a army of Rahkshi, their reptile like armor and eyes gleaming, and in their claws held a deadly staff. Nikolaj sighed, taking out his crossbow. "Alright, if we want to end this thing quick, you'll always have to do it first."

And the Toa of Darkness charged.

Nowhere near Bionicle, back to the planet Earth, dwelled a boy nicknamed...

"Toki! How's the thing going!"

Toki sighed, and slammed his locker shut as the class bully, Micheal Edin, came by his locker, tried of telling the buff guy that his real name was Frede Rone. He took the textbooks he needed and made his way to the biology laboratory. In the way, he received some sympathetic looks, but none of them went to him and gave him a assuring pat on the back. no one has the guts to rebel the class bully.

Picked on. Bullied. Blamed on. That's him.

Frede wished he hadn't agree to his mom about the school exchange contract. Sure enough, all before this, he wished for more friends and a awesome class, right here in Tephic Private High School, but this was completely what he didn't expect. It was too late to change back already, and even if he could, mom wouldn't let. So he was practically stuck here until he graduated to college.

The first prank played on him flashed in his mind. It was at the first second the stepped into the school, and the prank was from a girl. A girl, yes. She stashed jelly into his locker, and at break, she screamed and pointed at Toki and said that he stole her lunch. Toki sighed, and gave the jelly back, but it exploded before him. The girl, later found she was named Rachel, giggled, and started throwing tomatoes at him.

Till now, he still don't get why did that mad girl put a trick on him. Then the class bully, aka Rachel's boyfriend, aka Micheal Edin, was convinced I planted a bomb inside the girl's lunch, and that's how he got picked everyday since then.

Irresponsibly dangerous, mischievous and never prepares a background story. That's Toki's perspective of his current face of life.

Time dragged for him as soon as the laboratory teacher, Miss Stacy, stepped into the class ad flipped to where they left off. Finally, when the clock does it last of the ticks to 4, the whole class dropped to absolute silence. Miss Stacy frowned at the atmosphere, but poker faced when the bell rang, and everyone rose from their seats, cheering and picking their bags from the locker room.

Toki shoved the remaining of his textbooks back into the locker, grumbling and slung his leather pack over his shoulders. He wasn't really in the mood in going back now. His mom was planning to bring him to the sixth therapist in the town, despite so many of the persuasion of her son that all of it was useless.

He began his walk on the pavement, thinking about the trip to the crazy doctor, but tripped and landed flat on the hard rock. "Hey, loser."

He looked up, and saw Micheal looking down at him, his feet just a few centimeters away from his nose. Anger flared inside him. He had enough with this fourteen year old kid. He had to do something before anything that bully could do would wreck his future. He rose, ignoring the screams of pain, and punched Micheal on the face. It was all so sudden the bully lost his balance and his nose got all the damage.

The bully growled, and wiped the blood off his nostrils. "Oh, you want a fight, Rone? Oh yeah, I like it. Bring it on-" It was like adding fuel to fire. Gallons of it. Toki felt as if his body heated to a unsustainable temperature, and he lunged. He hadn't expected what had happened next. His hand swung at Micheal at a inhuman speed, so fast even a naked eye couldn't see. But miraculously, Micheal dodged it, and sent Toki almost crashing into the ground...

Yes, I said, ALMOST.

A vacuum space appeared out of the pavement, sucking almost everything in a quarter of a meter. Micheal roared, struggling to gain balance. 'Enough of your jokes, Rone! Stop this or I'll tell my mom!"

Toki can't hear anything. He was already plunging into emptiness, his heart beating so quick it almost came to a stop. Micheal yelled, and gravity lost grip of him, pushing him into the hole.

Reality tugged him slightly, and his eyelids fluttered open.

Leaves rustled silently along the gentle breezes of the wind. Sunlight peeked through the green thin leaves, letting a warm atmosphere around the clear patch of healthy, fertilized dirt. Toki blinked. He was in a space situated in a forest. He got up, and brushed yellow leaves from his new jacket. His bag was nowhere to be seen, and so is the rest of the houses of 14 Edison Street.

Confusion and billions of questions appeared in his mind, and it multiplied as he heard voices, then some rustling among bushes.

"You know the herbs are poisoned. And yet you still assume they are edible and took it back." A dubious, deep voice stated.

"And I bet they never knew this plant ever existed," Another confident voice replied. There was a small silence. "Did you hear about the fight?"

"What fight?"

"The battle, I mean, in Metru Nui. Rahkshi. Hundreds of them."

"HUNDREDS?" The light voice exclaimed. "But who's fighting them? The Toa Nuva can barely defeat them!"

"There's always strangeness in this world. Three curious beings- they call themselves human... they own the powers of the Toa... and they are rebelling the Rahkshi, right now."

"...Well, that's odd... but still, they can be their only hope of saving Metru Nui-"

A small robot-like figure skipped into his sight, almost taking Toki's breath away. It looked at Toki with sheer curiosity. The human jerked back, his breath stopping and resuming at the same time. The little robot's eyes narrowed. "Hey, Tamaru, check this thing out."

A green four legged beasts stepped into the dirt patch, and peered at me with the same interest. Toki seemed offended when he was lowered to a 'thing' in front of two aliens. He pinched his cheek purposely, to snap himself out of this stupid world. But there was no change.

And you can't feel pain in dreams, so pretty sure this is what reality is. For Toki.

"What are you?" The four legged creature asked suspiciously in front of me. Toki's mind spun. "You...you can talk?"

"Of course we can. We're organisms..."

"But...but..." Toki's head spun, but he didn't ask anymore. "Friends called me Toki. And I'm not a thing. I'm a human." The two legged alien gasped. "So it's true. The human thing."

"What a strange-funny name to own. Toki." the four legged beast complimented. Toki frowned. It was one of the most basic names on Earth. What was this thing thinking? "Um, what, are you?" Toki asked back.

"I'm Tamaru, a civilian in the realm of Mata Nui. You can call my species a matoran." The two legged matoran greeted.

"And you may call me Tarduk. I am a Agori of Spherus Magna, in the jungle tribe ." Toki stared as the four legged beast introduced itself. He barely wondered what in the name of Earth was a Agori, or where Jungle Tribe was. If he ver had a chance, he would drag him to the NASA science laboratory and sell it away. That creature is way damn cool.

Tamaru seemed to be staring at him more. "You said you were a human." Toki nodded. "Yes, I am one." The green alien narrowed his orange eyes. "You might have a little friends in this world, you know."

His eyes widened. He wasn't the only one talking to aliens. There were more, and right in front of him have the answer. "What? You serious?"

Tarduk nodded. "They claimed themselves as human too, before they realized they had Toa powers in them."

"What's a Toa?"

"A great dream, every action loving matoran's greatest dream." Tamaru said dreamily. "It's a powerful title, but only the destined ones can achieve it. A Toa is a warrior armed with superior strength and equipped with a certain element."

"Oh. So you're saying the humans here are... heroes?" Toki got interested. "Where can I meet them?"

Tarduk shook his head sadly. "News came so recently that they were in the middle of a battle. There's no interfering a battle when Rahkshi's involved."

"What's a Rahkshi?"

"Something you regret you'll know." Tamaru spat bitterly, as if he had ugly memories of it. Toki couldn't blame him. "Umm... But I still wanna meet them-" Something in his body, Toki felt something slipping and triggering, something hidden. Then there was a slight rumble. The air seemed to ripple, like a light hand touching a puddle of water, and stars swam around him. On top of him, instead of a view of the leaves and sunlight, a blur picture of the space was on top of Toki. Then the air hummed, sending visible swirls around the three beings. Trees started to rustle, and lift for the briefest of moments, but crashed down again.

Then everything snapped back to normal.

"Whoa..." Tamaru looked dazed at the destruction around them. "That was...cool. You also have the powers of a Toa...though a element I don't quite know. It's strange, like the whole space was shifted wildly and placed back to place at the same time."

Toki's mind got fizzed from all the wilderness in the air, but he didn't forget what he was gonna say. "Never mind the hallucinations. Do you know where the three humans are? Please, I'll do anything to see them!"

Tamaru laughed. "You don't have to beg. The realm's situated at south-east." He pointed at a direction, and smiled. "Good luck finding the three human."

Tori smiled back. "Thanks." Then the two green beings watched as the human disappeared into the wilderness.

"He'll need it."

Okay, first to clear some stuff, Goldrax is Nikolaj, Roxie's still Roxie, Mads's still Mads. So don't get confused and type 'what the hell's Goldrax' in the review box.

Back into the now chaotic city of Metru Nui, the battle was at its worst condition. Goldrax shot his at least the six hundredth twenty third Rahkshi with the reloaded crossbow, wondering if this would ever end. Roxie was just behind him, her back facing his, her bo staff stained with Rahkshi blood. Mads was nowhere to be seen.

"This is endless." Roxie muttered. Goldrax looked over the endless wave of the reptile like army. "Less talking, more hacking." He shot another Rahkshi down by the hand. Oh, there was another thing that irritated him. A lot. And that was the Toa code. Toa don't kill their enemies. If they don't kill them: there are two things that could happen;

1. the Makuta can have the advantage to kill us easily.

The source of darkness will never die.

"True, I've never faced so many enemies at once," Mads grumbled. "This is crazy." Goldrax looked at the army once again. "We are dangerously out numbered... if only we had one or two more..."

There was a shrill hum, and the air seemed to morph into water in front of Goldrax, rippling. Then a blast came from nowhere, and there was a sound, like a gong, blaring into his ears. The Rahkshi looked up, hissing, and the humming grew. The three human Toa gasped. The blast was made up of swirling stars, and it greatly reminded him of the endless content of...

"Space?" Roxie questioned herself.

A Toa, his armor gleaming in the striking color of midnight black and some shades so purely white it shone like stars. His mask, which the looks perfectly as the Kanohi Olamak gleamed like the sun itself. He scanned the three human Toa, and smiled.

"Who are you?" Roxie was stunned.

The Toa took off his mask, revealing a human face. The three Toa gasped.

"My toa name is Astral. But you may call me Toki."

"Okay, its nice to meet another human here and all, but its not really a time to chat and drink tea and take a walk in the park and chat about stuff when we're in the middle of a battle." Mads looked back at the recovering Rahkshi.

Toki swore, he never, ever, ever expected himself to be a Toa, or he would have to wear armor, and a ridiculous Kanohi, aka a mask. The last thing he remembered was him, trying to find Metru nui. He started running, then the speed quickened, and slowly, the air rippled around him again, and a gong sounded in his hears. Suddenly he wasn't in the jungle already. He was running on water. He tried to slow down, but it was too fast to halt.

A whisper voiced in his mind:

You are the first Toa of Space, and hold the Kanohi Olamak.

Then the next thing he was at a bay, his body covered with armor, and he felt caffeinated.

"Yeah, enough talk, combat mode's on." Goldrax grinned, and four of them resumed the battle.


	5. Chapter 5 meet the enemy

Chapter 5- Meet the enemy

The battle was nowhere near midway. The Rahkshi waves were endless. Worse, the enemy's were gaining the upper hand. Then Toki came along, but it barely changed the situation.

Nikolaj stabbed another Rahkshi. He wasn't just sick of this battle, he was utterly exhausted. But none of the enemy gave him the chance to rest, not even a millisecond. He looked back at the others. Roxie and Mads were fighting viciously, but the swarm was threatening to overwhelm all of us. Toki, well, was defending well, using a vacuum shield and blasts to keep his life going.

"Man, this is not cool!" Mads yelled over the mayhem.

Matorans and Turagas had been escorted to a safe place, under the protection of The Toa Nuva and Mahri. So it wasn't a really worrying thing to loose the battle...until they find them.

"If you're smart enough, you wouldn't surrender to them until they expose their purpose coming here!" Roxie yelled at us, knocking off another Rahkshi. "Like I would ever concede!" Nikolaj growled. "If we fight, we fight till the last of our blood drops from us!"

"If you ever have blood." Mads joked. Roxie poked Mads with a little strength, shutting him up.

Suddenly, even among the hisses and yells, a scream pierced through their ears, almost shattering their eardrums. "Whoa, what was that lady's voice? She's ready to be a orchestra singer!" Mads commented again. Nikolaj immediately recognized the shrill scream. "It's Macku!" He cried, kicking a Rahkshi to the side, his heart falling deep into his body.

"I'm saving Macku. Who's in?" Nikolaj's voice trembled. He swore he never wanted a single matoran harmed, and he intended to do that. "I'm in." Mads swung his blade at a Rahkshi, and looked at Nikolaj. "I'm game too." Roxie stepped in, followed by Toki.

"Alright. We'll charge as one." Nikolaj grinned.

It was the worst way to the Coliseum ever.

Nikolaj hacked and slashed his way through tons of Rahkshis, with Roxie, Toki and Mads on guard. The in midway, there was another yell for help. "Hey, it's Berix!" Roxie frowned. "I guess we'll have to split. You'll get Macku, while I'll get the Agori. Deal?"

Nikolaj nodded. "Who's coming with me?" Mads raised his hand, and Toki trailed after the Toa of Lightning. I silently wished them luck as they disappeared into the swarms of Rahkshi, hoping they would come back, safe and alive.

*Nickolaj's POV*

First impression of Toki: Nice and all, and I was kinda surprised to see a Toa of Space. The first thing I thought about him was "Whoa, he can control planets?"

But unfortunately, no. If it was real, Toki could've crashed the whole thing with a simple wave of the hand with a moon from a random planet. Nikolaj bit his lip was he entered the deserted coliseum.

The tower had lost its beauty, its glimmering material had turned dull, the lavish atmosphere covering it had faded completely, giving people the creeps of this tower being haunted. Only dusts and crumbles of destruction from the outside settled in the expensive marble tiles.

Strange, the coliseum had been completely unharmed ever since the beginning of the battle. I touched the walls softly, the memories of me and Mads chatting in the Coliseum, playing pranks on the walls...

Just then, a someone tapped my shoulder. "Ahem, Macku..." Mads whispered into my ear, pulling me back to reality. "Right. Macku." I got serious. Back to work. I took out my crossbow, and inched slowly to where I remembered the scream erupted from.

I rushed into the Lobby, and i gasped.

Sure there was Macku, in the center of the living room, screaming her head off. Then behind her, pointing a dagger, was a Toa in black and green armor. "Oh, how long did it take you, little Toa." The voice was malicious, deep and calm. I froze, my crossbow ready.

"Ah, Nikolaj Steffenson. Hothead in class. The football striker for the Annual Football competition. Too bad all of those were gone now." The Toa began to examine its hands. Macku got more desperate, screaming for help. I froze. This guy knows our Earth life, yet it seemed like it've been here for quite a while.

"What are you?" Mads trembled, his swords ready. "How do you know him?"

"And of course, Mads Carven. Nerd. Never the hotseat in class, never got famous. I can change it for you, but you were now loyal and all powerful to the light..." Mads looked pissed. "One more time and I'll-"

"I know you have the dying feeling to be famous once again. Everyone does." The green Toa unsheathed his other blade, and pointed it at me. "As for your question, my dear Toa, I am surprised enough you hadn't been fooled by my looks. Very well, I'll make a small introduction. I am a Makuta, but my masked name is Toa Green, the last of the Toa Multi.

Green? Multi? What type of name was this? I clamped my mouth from laughing, and the Makuta narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I can see amusement in your eyes. Funny, isn't it?"

"Yes, I can laugh just well. look at me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LOL, ROFL, LMAO." Mads said monotony. I facepalmed, but I took my crossbow again.

"What is your purpose here? What do you want?" I growled.

"Ah, I was supposed to be here for...well... I have a message to deliver. I hope you don't mind fighting your own species, eh? Now let's get this settled with." The Makuta raised his swords forgetting Macku. Seizing the opportunity, I yelled. "Macku get out of here, now!"

The Ga-matoran nodded, flashing me a grateful look, before disappearing deep into the coliseum. I turned back, and lunged.


	6. Chapter 6 welcome to the archives

Chapter 6- Welcome to the Archives

*Roxie's POV*

Of all the places, the Agori had to be trapped in that place. She absolutely despised places with so many complex paths. She had visited the Archives once, before she went to hang out with Nikolaj, before the battle begin. And it was a absolute nightmare for me. I barely knew the way out, no thanks to the Onu-matoran/nerds who worked there. And now her dear friend Berix the Agori of the water tribe was stuck there, I had no choice but to revisit the place again.

If I ever gets her hands on him, the first thing I'll do is to strangle him to death. But that means killing him and made the visit pointless, so I guess I should be grateful she haven't found him yet.

I looked at Toki, who was scanning the Archives with interest. Ha, Wait till he wants to find the way back. I spun her bo staff,bored, and came to the entrance of it.

The onu matoran were really smart on protecting their base, aka the Archives. Everyday, the location of the doors entering the Archives was switched, so when a matoran from the outside wants to enter the Archives and memorized the door pattern for the day, he would come back at the next day and see the location of the doors was nowhere to be found. only a Onu matoran knew where was the machine to control the doors, and the password to access the machine.

At first I thought it was hopeless if I wanted to enter, because the all the onu matorans were escorted. But Toki managed to find someone left out.

"Nuparu?!" I exclaimed. It was, the Toa Mahri of Earth trapped in a tube of water, which was supposed to contain some public decorations, clanking the tube and screaming "Mfff! Mfff!"

"I guess that was for help." Toki muttered, and shattered the fragile glass with his blade. Water burst out, and so did Nuparu. He looked at us with fear. "The Mahri... danger...Turaga...killed...ARGH! My mind..."

I stiffened. Something-someone has done something to Nuparu. "Who did this?" I whispered. Toki grimaced. "Guess someone had entered the room." Nuparu screamed, and tossed himself onto the floor. "She's...coming...run..."

"Run indeed."

I spun around, and gasped.

In front of me, dressed in black armor with deep blue shades on it, was my dear, long lost friend, Maria de Lanita. Her raven hair was neatly tied into a bun, and she held a deadly sharp katana on each hand. "Hello, dear friend. It's so long since I've met you, and how much you've changed." She crooned.

I was stunned. I sensed power radiating around her, but it wasn't a positive energy. Dread filled me, as I stepped back. "You...you're a Makuta?! But-but-"

The girl laughed. "Yes, I was, and I was never happier to unite with the Brotherhood. Now, the introduction's over. How about a little fight, to bond each other, eh?" Toki have me a warm smile. "Two against one. She won't have a chance." I looked back at her. "Or will she...?"

*Maria De Lanita's POV*

Well, Roxie wasn't a really long lost friend to me. It all started when I was swept into this world by a gem... I was scavenging for food. My family was a poor one, and I was a descendant from a famous thief. I didn't mind this at first, but when my dad was took away to jail for elimination, and worse, he didn't do anything. I was devastated, and vowed to rebel justice. I found a really big house...better, it was unguarded. Sneaking inside was as easy as catching rats as I slipped into it, grinning. Then I began to venture around the house. I found a really nice comb, and I thought, without no one noticing, I might be able to wear it. I tucked it into my hair, and the next second, I was sucked into a portal, away from Earth...

and landed on Bara Magna. I was confused, at first, but then I found Roxie, talking and dealing with a white robot. I was overjoyed to see my friend here, but I grew jealous too. For what? I don't know, I just remembered the sick feeling trickling into me. I decided to spy on her instead.

She grew more and more powerful, until she earned the title of Toa, a legendary position anyone could only dream of it. That was my limit. I wanted to stop her from getting so much fame again... Then I overheard her quest after Mata Nui, a god from a realm's death, and decided to wreck her quest.

Unfortunately, I chose the incorrect idea. I decided to burn the Coliseum, the signature of the realm which the two Toa had dwelled for a few days, but was later found by a foolish matoran. I was in prison for two days, until I met the last of the Dark Hunters, a organization that rebelled light before Makuta, Lariska. She brought me out, and she taught me to learn the art of darkness. I did, wholeheartedly, and found my dark potential: my Makuta form. I realized I could finally take on the person I've envied for so long... I was finally equal with her...

I was snapped back to reality. Roxie was preparing, though she looked stunned and shocked to see her good friend fighting her. Her little Toa friend, one she called 'Toki', stood, ready. I smiled slyly, and attacked, my twin swords slashing.

Roxie attacked too, her bo staff unleashed, and we crashed.

Truthfully, Roxie was better than I thought. She was so agile, and swift, and she was also alert. I struggled to keep up with her combat modes, and with the unknown but powerful element of Toki, I don't think I can stand a chance winning. I had to retreat, or I'll end up in jail again.

I was about to disappear into the shadows again, when I almost forgotten my element power. I lost my concentration on the Toa of Earth, and poured the worst torture anyone could imagine, into Toki. He screamed, and slumped into his knees, screaming again and again. I smiled wryly, and pointed one of my swords at Roxie. "

"Now, this is fair." I said sweetly at her.

Roxie tensed. "What happened to you, Maria? The last time I saw you, you were playing happily in the wind!"

"Yes, but I wasn't thinking. I was a foolish child. Now my father has been dead, thanks to the politics, and I am locked with the vow to overturn light. And I'll start with the death of you." I lashed out again. Roxie knocked the sword down. "What has gone into you, Maria? You could get a better life! You could get a proper job, justify your dad, and have a happy family!" Roxie cried, stabbing me on the back, knocking me to the ground.

"No. It'll take me years to do that. Isn't it more convenient if you destroy?" I cooed. Truthfully, it was. Saved so much time, and you have 50% chance of winning. I got up, and pointed the sword at her throat. She leaned backwards, and stabbed my feet pulverizing it.

It took long enough, but finally I got hold of the stupid Toa. "You bitch." I hissed. "Time to say good bye to your dear Mata Nui, forever."

"Or not."

I spun around, though my hand still locked on the Toa. Nuparu, was standing up, his face looked okay. I hissed at him. "Challenge me, for this Toa, if you dare."

"Oh, makutas are just so insane in blackmailing people. Maybe a few optimistic members forming a club can easily defeat you." Nuparu chuckled, and lunged at me.

Now the situation's different. I quickly dissolved into the shadows, before they had the chance to end my life.

*Toki's POV*

The last thing I wanted from anything was hundreds of pins stabbing my mind. It was pure agony, like the blades stabbing you again and again. I cried with pain again, and flashes of nightmares made it worse. It was all about me getting bullied eternally, then me and my new Toa friends, being slaved by the Rahkshi...

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the pain suddenly stopped, and instincts flowed back into me. I thought it was a miracle, but realized Maria had escaped. I got up, pondering about the female Makuta. "That was..."

"Horrendous. Horrifyingly, utterly horrendous." The Toa Mahri, what Roxie called Nuparu, stood up, and looked at thin air. "She had the possessed the powers no Makuta could, which makes her stronger. We have to stop her as soon as possible."

"No, this is not true... it can't be..." Roxie muttered. I felt her heart shattering, slowly, deep into her. I can't blame her. She lost a friend. And, by the looks of it, a dear one. Her betrayal must've been a great effect on Roxie...

"Wait. Berix." I snapped alert. "Where's he?"

Nuparu rose a eyebrow. "He might be inside here. I could show you the way." He went to a wall, and pressed a brick. The narrow room rumbled, and a machine popped out. "Sweet." I muttered, and Nuparu smiled proudly. "Thank you. We always do our best to protect the signature of Onu Metru."

"And you did a awesome job." I watched, impressed as he triggered some controls expertly and a door a slid to place. I grinned, stepping in, and my eyes widened.

"Whoa."

Nuparu came after me, and placed a armored arm around me. "Welcome, my friend, to the Archives."

It was a scientists heaven. Or maybe even crazier. Tubes and tubes of odd animals was lined on the walls, so were doors and doors. There seemed endless of the test tubes- maybe millions. I was completely enchanted by the whole room. "This. Is. Awesome." I muttered.

"It's always our pride and joy." Nuparu said, and turned to me. "As you were saying, Berix. I can lead you around the place until we find-"

"HEEELPPPP!"

I snapped back to reality, and spun my head to the source of the sound, which was hidden behind a door right across us.

"Some-someone- they- they- took me here- gash..." Berix stuttered and started to go cuckoo. "We better get him to the healers." I turned to Roxie, who was back to serious mode.

She nodded solemnly. "If this battle ever ends, yes."


	7. Chapter 7 kelly

Chapter 7- Kelly

Nikolaj readied his combat stance, his crossbow glinting under the dull sunlight, his eyes locked dangerously at the Green Toa. The Toa smirked, a small quirk in the lips, and unleashed his battle axe, which was locked on the Golden Toa.

Mads scowled, his fire swords glowing, like a metal over a crackling fire. "Bring it on, green man. I still have a lot of kids to manage out there, so make it fast."

Toa Green chuckled, spinning his weapon simply. "If you want this fast... I might have to kill." Then he lunged at the two Toa, and their weapons collided.

Sparks emitted from the swords danced, as the three warriors leaped from place to place, defending and attacking. Nikolaj stared as a plant erupted from the fragile grounds, attempting to seize the Toa of Fire. "Whoa!" Mads dodged the unexpected attack, and sliced the creature of nature to pieces. "So much for Go Green."

Nikolaj stared at the Toa. He chuckled. "Yes, once, ONCE, I was like you. Guardians of the realm, the idols, the beings of fame. But yet it wasn't the best. I could have even more power, to join the darkness, to take steps to the level of a god. You foolish Toas will never be acknowledged again after a few months of your death, but I, will be stamped permanently into the matoran's minds, and will be recorded into the lists of history, forever. And the only condition was killing my team members. Isn't that so easy? I always wonder, why do you foolish Toas always loved the light when they could get much more."

Nikolaj registered the sentences one by one, dodging every elemental blow he got. Will he, Nikolaj do that? Will he fall to the darkness because of greed too?

Not the time to ponder, he said under his breath, and launched to toa Green. Mads yelled, and charged too. The Toa of Darkness hit the Toa with a powerful sphere of his element, and Mads dazed the Toa with a brush of his fiery weapon. Nikolaj hit the Toa of Plantlife's back, and Mads stabbed his chest, causing the Toa to hit the meter of consciousness. He was tossed to the ground, the breath deep, and Nikolaj stepped on Toa Green's armor. "Save the moral's later, plant boy." He muttered.

Fear filled the young girl's heart as her eyes met a limitless expanse of light grey clouds blanketing the dull sky. Sunlight struggled to break through the misty air, making the girl's heart drop every inch in every moment.

Where am I?

Her mind played the memory a few moments ago- it changed so much, as fast as a humming bird's wingbeat. She was in mid slumber- so deep she was barely conscious of her tossing her blankets. Yet it was a terrifying nightmare. She couldn't remember, but the image of two glowing red eyes hissing at her was stamped permanently in her mind. Then she was forced into a portal-

And landed here.

She scratched her head randomly, out of ideas what to do in this odd situation. She scanned her surroundings. She was in a deserted area, with all types of tubes and almost dead, unknown twisted species of animals surrounding her.

Then she noticed something wrong almost immediately. She was expecting soft, fluffy hair that she always admired since she was a kid. Yet what met her hands were metal. Panic rose, and the girl scrambled to anything that gives a reflection to look at herself. When she did, she let out a unexpected shriek that rang through the empty, eerie room.

She wasn't this kind of person, always shrieking like she saw a mouse everyday. No. She was mild and soft. But what that met her eyes was enough to drive her out of the cliff of sane. Instead of a fleshy face, like any other humans do, with two pair of black and white eyes, a pink mouth, a nose, two pale cheeks, there was a alien mask.

It had two eyes, like a skunks, but it was completely like orange gummy drops, but no sugar coating. And there was, like a light bulb inside each eye, darting everywhere like a normal pupil. There was no sign of her silky hair, she was just bald. There was no nose, but at least she had the mouth. And the whole thing was metallic sapphire blue. Even her arms, legs, her thing on the chest that what seemed like a piece of armor. A huge bow was slung onto her back, gleaming under the dull light, as if it was made of pure water.

She wasn't a big fan of medieval stuff. To be truthful, all those axe, blades and arrows she saw in Wikipedia was way creepier than the killer moves her sensei did. The young one looked in shock as her fingers crept through her metallic skin, or, using a assuring term, armor. It was lighter than she expected, like she was wearing normal clothes.

The girl swung a little, and tried to pinch herself, sharp on the shin, to make herself wake up, in the middle of her room in the cold wooden floor, far from her cozy bed, the sheets tangled around her. She found a gap between the armor and the skin with sheer difficulty. It was strangely delicate, like a slug's skin, but she managed to take the risk and give herself a jolting pinch. Nothing happened. She was in reality.

Fear rose, and she started to think about her mom. Did her body disappear? Will mom scream and call the police? It was up to God, she guess...

Nothing to entertain herself, excluding the haunting thoughts about the police and her human body, she began walking and trying out her new body, and tried to take a look around the odd environment. There was strange, organic skinned monsters everywhere, but she forced herself to swallow her fear, and made her alien feet muscles move on.

Soon, she heard clanking noises. A female shout came ringing into her ears, and even more fear rose. Whatever was it, she had a feeling she didn't know it. She took out her bow, and a arrow appeared in her palm. She squeezed a hopeful smile, and shifted to a move she saw the archers to in the television. Foot steps clanked on the metal tiles, and a robot peeked out from a nearby hidden door.

The girl shrieked, and waddled back as her frightened eyes forced her mind to take in the looks of the robot. It had eyes similar to what she had now, though its body size was smaller and much more stubbier. Then a slender body robot walked in too, its eyes locking on the girl's. It looked almost same as the girl's current body, slender, strong looking, but they were wearing different pattern of armor and hues, the the robot was colored a deeper shade of blue than her.

"Hello. May I have your name?" The taller robot asked quietly.

The lost girl stared at her. She looked trustworthy, and what's her name gonna do with this crazy world? It should be safe...

"K-kelly. Kelly Swift." The girl stammered. "What is this place, may I ask?"

The blue robot shifted uncomfortably. "You... are you from Earth, too?" The questions hit Kelly like a blow from a kickboxer. Too. That simple word was implying the 'it', was actually a she. She was from there, too. A earthling.

"E-earth." She stammered back. "You're from there too, I think. But how? Why?" The blue robot shifted. "It's... a long story. You'll know sooner. My friends call me Roxie, and I think you either came here at a wrong time, or you know how to fight."


	8. Chapter 8 the Quratix

Chapter 8- the Quratix

Time passes slowly for some, no faster than a procession of snails. Yet for most, time is the fastest thing any mortal being could ever see.

Just like Micheal's.

He started as a bully. A plain, old, bully in a plain, old, school, with only boring people to knock off as entertainment. He didn't realize this foolishly boring condition until he was absorbed into a whole new world of crazy robots with magic elements from fairy folk tales he completely despised.

This was different. The elements were used to defend each other, he murmured to himself in realization as Makuta Miserix led him to the magnificent fortress of his realm.

It all passed in a whirl of time, a sudden twist of fate. He was, at first went unconscious, and woke up, slowly finding Frede lying beside him, knocked out, around a bunch of trees. He scrambled up, wriggling off anything that belonged to that nerdy freak. Then he heard sounds of Frede awakening, and quickly hid behind the trees, to see the boy waking up, and encountering the two odd creatures.

His hands itched to stretch to the two aliens, pick them up, and take them to the national science central. He'll be stinking rich by then. But every greed faded just as quick as the air seemed to go under Frede's command. Then venoms of envy filled him as the two aliens said he was a powerful Toa, or should it be wielder of the Power of the space.

He wanted that. He wanted supernatural powers since he was a kid, so badly he could barely speak a word, but his hands were curled into fists. Then he saw a shadow lunging from his back, and immediate shock overwhelmed him as a black robot swept his feet away, far into the realm of darkness.

Later, the black robot, known as Makuta Miserix, led him into dark halls, so eerie a sane human's heart could plummet any time out of pure fear. Yet Micheal could sense nothing, as he step onto the blood red carpets of the Main Hall. He could feel power, pure, living power radiating around him.

"You have one of the strongest dark power I've ever sensed, for a mere alien." Miserix hissed, a icy voice that drained the silence of the fortress. "But I will approve if you wish to join us, to be a Makuta."

Micheal tensed. "What would you get?"

"Becoming one of us isn't becoming a mere character of this game of Life. When you have the power of ours, you will rise among the weak, so high there will be no being not afraid of the mention of you. And you'll be able to kill off your jealousy," Micheal thought of Frede, and a picture appeared in front of him.

A robot, like Miserix, but painted white, black and gold, was fighting on his ground, a wave of reptile-like creature surrounding it. On its was a deadly weapon, and his eyes glinted with unlimited determination, the kind of expression he dyed to vanquish forever.

"Yes, this is Frede, the puny little boy who've foolishly followed the way of a Toa. Become one of us, and he will be no higher than your feet." Miserix said deviously, giving a smile to the bully's lips.

"But this will change your life forever. Are you sure, to accept your inner power?"

This time, the answer was certain.

"Bring it on." Micheal said confidently, and Makuta Miserix smiled, and charged his claws onto his chest. At first there was just agony, pure agony. Micheal screamed as he rose, unlimited power charging into his veins. Then the pain slowly faded, like a withered leaf off into a autumn breeze, and he lowered himself down.

"I...I feel different." Micheal mumbled, as he flexed his hands. The new muscle replied immediately, flexing comfortably under his armor. Micheal was almost shocked to find himself covered with armor, as black as the midnight sky, and there was streaks of blood red running down his tough cover. But he recovered as quick, and began to test out his body. "I'm ready to kick a certain boy's butt."

Miserix gave a wry grin. "Very well, you are permitted to visit... another new member of Makuta... he was known as William..."

William jerked around, his armored hand clutching his left arm as tight as possible. It was so sudden, so strange, so... dark. One moment, he was in the kitchen, and another, he was in a dark room, with high ceiling meeting his eyes, and he was in a completely different body. Then a robotic bee who forced him to acknowledge him as Mutrax tell him all the answers his mind questioned, and left him pondering all about 'Makuta'.

Sure, he felt himself charged with energy, a powerful source of supernatural ability churning inside him, ready to be unleashed. But this was all designed to perform bad stuff, not good deeds. He intended to rebel, at first, but fear his death, too. Why was he doing here... when he was a good man, with a great family?

Was he destined to go evil...?

* * *

><p>Nikolaj lowered himself at the last Rahkshi standing under the pale moonlight, staggering and spitting slime continuously, its life slipping off dangerously. He gathered his last of his energy, relieved to find the unlimited waves of reptiles finally ending. He stabbed it, and the Rahkshi crashed onto the ground, just like the whole wide mat of them stretched at him.<p>

"HALLELUJAH! FINALLY!" Mads yelled, and slammed onto the ground, puffing with exhaust. Nikolaj spared a light grin, and kicked his friend lightly. "Hey, get up, Mads." He chuckled, and Mads flipped back. "Do you think Rox-"

"Hey, boys. I see you ate all the chips without me." We turned to see the Toa of Thunder smirking at us, with Berix alive and sound just beside her, examining us curiously. Mads looked up, to watch as Toa Mahri Nuparu tagging along, chatting with some sapphire blue toa he didn't quite know.

"Hey, Roxie." Nikolaj greeted the girl carefully. Roxie gestured her head to the new Toa. "Meet Kelly Swift, the new team member in our group." She said.


End file.
